Traditionally, unwanted content (e.g. offensive content, etc.) has been identified for various purposes. For example, unwanted content has oftentimes been identified for blocking the unwanted content, alerting a potential viewer of the unwanted content, securing potential viewers from viewing the unwanted content, etc. However, conventional techniques for identifying unwanted content have generally exhibited various limitations.
Just by way of example, there is a significant amount of adult content available on the Internet which may be objectionable to many computer users or which a parent may want to prevent a child from viewing. As another example, in public areas, such as a library, it may be desirable to limit the type of content available (e.g. via the Internet, etc.). Although many content protection systems exist for sale in the consumer market, the vast majority of these rely on a database of known objectionable content, particular content being identified as objectionable, or by searching on keywords or other text identifiers which indicate the content may be objectionable. Unfortunately, these techniques are insufficient to protect against new and undiscovered content or content which is presented in a deceptive way seeking to trap a user into viewing it.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.